


Small Town Girls

by Vespairr



Series: Ever-Growing Misadventures of Cow-Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Furry, Growth, Human, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Milking, Multi, POV Male Character, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespairr/pseuds/Vespairr
Summary: A recently graduated boy takes a walk and quickly ends up being accosted by two spunky Cowgals and sexual hijinks ensue.





	Small Town Girls

Chandler was…. a bit of a loner: mostly by choice. He was painfully average in every aspect as well. Stacking up at only 5’7, glasses that he had worn since early middle-school, and a messy mop of Brown Hair that always seemed to find its way to hang down in his eyes.

He lived in a small town out in the country. A Minor League Baseball team was usually the only reason anyone out of town would come even within half an hour drive through the place. This was also the kind of town where most of the popular guys were the recently graduated star players on the sports teams looking for scholarships. He had grown up playing on the baseball team in elementary but never really stood out as having any incredible talent in it.

As a recent High School graduate who never really had much of an interesting time going through it. By all means, he was completely average; wasn’t a 4.0 student or took part in any extracurricular activities. Though there was one thing that this 5’7, glasses wearing, mop-headed kid had that separated him from the average guy in his town, even if he didn’t know it, and that was the third leg that hung between his legs.

As far as Chandler knew he was average in the endowment department. He never measured it himself but if he had to guess he’d put it somewhere in the 25-inch range, and about 3-4 inches around soft. Growing up in his small towns their Gyms didn’t have changing rooms and in the hot climate his town was in everybody usually dressed in clothing that could usually double for casual workout clothes anyways. But Chandler had always worn baggy pants due to his long endowment, though as far as he knew maybe he just happened to be the only “shower” in his class and all the other guys were just “growers.”

Chandler had taken his first Summer without having to worry about school 3 months after to relax and wander around town after sunset. Having to always wear baggy pants in 80-plus-degree weather, even in the Mid-Fall sometimes, was downright grueling. The Summer nights however cooled down very nice and we great for walks to let his mind wander about random thoughts. This one night he decided to would probably come to be the turning point of his young life.

His small town was somewhat well-known for something besides the Baseball Team that played here: a prominent Peach Farm that also had a small Herd of cow girls to provide Milk for the area. Not Cowgirls like ranchers, but Cow – Hyphen – Girls, two legged ladies who were part Cows. These kinds of Anthro individuals didn’t have anyone living in Chandler’s town but the community was more than welcoming to them if any of them ever came into town, especially the male townsfolk. The girls were a sight to behold, most of them tended to be at least 7’ tall, incredibly thick and/or heavy-set, and with a set of breasts that were easily twice the side of their heads, and that was low-balling their size. One time he had seen one of the gals come into town that must have been over 10’ tall and with udders the size of enormous haybales. She had only come into town once, but she was incredibly kind and cheery to everyone she met. Something about her gave off this incredibly kind and motherly vibe.

Chandler’s mind had really been wandering off to crude and lewd things. He wasn’t normally so infatuated about girls, but maybe he was finally starting to reach that age. Right when his mind had finished fantasizing about the Cowgirls that was when he saw them.

Two girls that at first looked much too short to be roaming around at this time of night, no more than 5’ even, maybe 5’1, but then he saw the proportionately massive breasts on both girls, at least DDs if Chandler had to guess. Taking a longer glance at the two he noticed the small horn nubs on their head and the protruding ears. Each of them wore a shirt that was tied-up at the bottom so that it showed off both their stomach and deep, **deep **cleavage. One wore a light blue, and the other wore a bright yellow shirt. They both wore similar shorts that couldn’t have didn’t go any lower than their upper thigh, showing off far too much leg than you’d expect to see on a girl of that stature. Those were…. definitely cow-girls, but much smaller and lither than any he had ever seen. If not for their massive udders and admittedly obvious cow-like features, you’d probably mistake them for middle school girls wearing absurdly revealing clothing.

Chandler must have been gawking either too long or too obviously. One moment they seemed engrossed in a conversation they had been having then one had taken a quick glance and then they both started to trot towards him, with a smile on their face, and the hefty mounds of titflesh attached to their chests were also happily bouncing along the whole time they walked towards him. Chandler didn’t even budge an inch still in some state of shock from seeing the two, but the silence was quickly broken when they approached close enough to start a conversation.  
“Well howdy there!” said the one in the yellow shirt. “My sis couldn’t help but notice you was staring. Do ya see something ya like, mister?” Even to a bit of an awkward guy like Chandler, they heavy-handed attempt to flirt was more than obvious to him.  
“I uh… I… you… you two look kinda young to be wanderin’ around ain’t ya?” he barely managed to stutter out.

“Aw don’t be like that. Hell, we’re prolly older than you are, we just ain’t hit our growth spurts yet. Big Sis just says we’re late bloomers or something” the blue-shirt-wearing cow said. She didn’t seem to be making eye contact and seemed to be focused on something on the ground.

Chandler continued to stutter and struggle through his words. With every breath the two made their chests seemed to heave and jiggle and boy was it plenty distracting to this already difficult conversation. “Well then I… I’m Chandler.”  
“Bluebell.” Said the cow wearing the Blue Shirt. Little on the nose he thought.

“Taylor, cutie” said the Cow in Yellow. Now that he had the chance to think straight a little bit, he could’ve sworn that Taylor was staring through him. Or rather through his pants, but he chose to ignore.  
“It was good… good meetin’ you two. I’m gonna head off n- “ before he could finish those words Taylor swooped in for very personal contact as she wrapped Chandler in a hug. A yelp escaped his lips, and the behemoth that was slumbering in Chandler’s pants quickly came to life struggling against the fabric of his pants.  
“I knew it! He’s packin’ some major heat! Not like Big Sis’s boy but it’s way more than any other of the guys around.” Taylor’s hug tightened and there was surprising strength behind the small girl’s frame. “Listen Chandler, us girls have their needs and we haven’t been able to get any quality time with boys in too long and you obviously ain’t taken. Care to give the two of us some lovin’?”

Chandler was downright speechless. He had barely talked to girls, let alone _flirted _with any and now he had two quite literally throwing himself on him. Well one doing the throwing and the other… now that he looked at Bluebell it looked like she was drooling a bit staring at his dick struggling to escape the confines of fabric. This night had quickly turned into a crazy situation and he had no idea how to respond. “I uh… I… what?”

“Listen cutie, I don’t think we can be any blunter than we already have been. We want you to _fuck_ us” He suddenly felt a wet tinge against his shirt where Taylor’s breasts were pushed up against him. Chandler could only assume that the horny cow was beginning to lactate at the thought of getting pounded.

He felt up against the wall, that’s certain. An alarm bell was ringing inside his head telling him to not say no to these girls. “Well uh, s-sure??? But c-can we like, go someplace private, I don’t wanna get arrested for tryin’ to bang out in the street I guess.”

The moment he had consented, the girls had begun dragging him off with pep in their step. “Oh, don’t worry we know a great spot. Big Sis and her lil pup go their all the time to get away from everyone on the farm. It’s a lil bit of a walk outta town but no one’ll find us!” The walk was brisk and a bit awkward with two girls practically wrapped around his legs. Both Bell and Taylor couldn’t stop taking peeks behind them at Chandler’s bulge. The look in their eyes seemed to have more than just lust in them. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it unnerved him just a bit.

Soon enough after about a 20-minute stroll they had ended up by a large tree out on a hill almost overlooking the farm that he could only assume the Cows belonged to. It wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, but it was well out of the way that even if someone were to spot them, they probably wouldn’t want to trek all the way out here just to try to bust some kids having some fun.

Taylor and Bluebell urged him to sit down against the tree and quickly both their hands reached out at the elastic of his pants and underwear eager to unwrap the slab of manmeat that they had been eying up for close to half an hour. The girls were not disappointed. Veins thicker than the girls’ lithe fingers ran up and down every inch of the pulsing cock, and a set of heavy grapefruit-sized balls greeted them at the base of the shaft.

The hungry cows went to work immediately, Taylor working on the head of the cock, her breasts pushed up against the shaft almost in a titfuck position, but the cow remained still taking in the wondrous sight of the massive rod before her. Bluebell had practically shoving her face into Chandler’s balls, a mixture of slurping, kissing, and sniffing sounds coming from the Cows. The sensations were foreign and completely overwhelming for the poor boy, who had broken out in low moans from the get-go of the two cows proceeding to worship his cock. It was only a couple of minutes before he could barely struggle out the words “C-cumming!” that he let loose a massive shot of cum straight into Taylor’s mouth. The Cow’s eyes widened but surprisingly instead of pulling off his cock she instead pushed down a couple inches deeper and began chugging every last drop of Chandler’s enormous load, and Bluebell’s slurping noise also grew a little louder. Both girls were waiting for this moment and were going to draw it out as long as they could.

The cumshot lasted at least a minute, maybe more. Keeping time wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind with the brain-melting nut he had just had. When the sensation of cumming had finally stopped, and Taylor’s swallowing had finished, her and Bluebell pulled off Chandler’s cock with audible _“Pop_” sounds and suddenly the two cows embraced in a very passionate kiss, and it looked like Taylor was feeding Bluebell some of Chandler’s cum she hadn’t swallowed to her sister. The sight was a bit confusing at first, but also arousing and if his cock had shown any inkling of softening, all that had quickly wiped away as it stood hard as a rock again.

“A little bit of a quickshot, but I guess that’s to be expected for your first time.” The twins licked their lips after partaking in the sticky treat and then their focus turned back to Chandler, but this time they took different positions. Bluebell had stripped out of her shorts and began to straddle Chandler’s massive rod but position a couple inches above it. Before he could put forth any protest, Taylor had pulled one of her massive milk tanks out of her shirt and shoved the nipple into the boy’s mouth as torrents of tasty liquid began to pour down his throat. Chandler was surprised that young cows would already be able to lactate, but as more milk flooded down his throat, another surprise soon met Chandler’s loins. His already impressive shaft of roughly two feet, began to swell. At first, he thought it was just the arousal, but then extra inches started to show on Chandler’s cock. He was growing!! In a little over two minutes of constant feeding his cock had swelled about an extra half-inch in girth and quickly met Bluebell’s awaiting pussy.

“Oh? Did you not know Cows’ milk did this?” Taylor cooed. “Untreated Cow Milk has a fun reaction on guys don’t you think? Don’t worry it’s not permanent but it’ll last long enough for us to have some fun.” Before Chandler could grow any larger, Bluebell couldn’t stand to wait any longer and plunged herself onto the growing endowment. The small girl was skewering herself on the oversized cock, but she didn’t seem to be in any pain. Far from it her moans were a clear sign of pleasure, and Chandler could even see his cock forming a clear bulge in the Cow’s stomach, as she quickly swallowed up more than three fourths of his cock in several bounces. Something inside him told him that shouldn’t be possible, but the other voice inside him was too focused on the sheer pleasure of the Cow’s wet nether regions.

This time moans were unable to escape Chandler’s mouth as Taylor had continued to hold her teat to his lips. While he couldn’t see the extra inches that were surely sprouting from this continued consumption, Chandler could certainly feel the extra weight on his waist. And he also could see that his balls were beginning to swell larger as well. Originally the resembled Grapefruits in size but very quickly they had swelled up to closer resemble the size of a hefty head of cabbage. His cock certainly seemed even thicker as well but with Bell bouncing on it and Taylor breastfeeding him, his attention on other things. Mainly Bell’s bouncing breasts and the growing bulge in her stomach that seemed to grow obscener by the second. This time Chandler lasted much longer than the first round… maybe too long. It seemed like Taylor wasn’t going to stop feeding him anytime soon and the weight on Chandler’s waist was feeling heavier and heavier, and he was a little worried he wouldn’t be able to stand up. By now his balls had become more akin to Gourds and it looked like veins had begun to appear on his swollen sack. Bluebell’s bouncing had slowed somewhat, and Chandler was able to catch a glimpse of the thickness of his rod. It was almost as wide as the girl riding it at this point! He’d need an extra pair of hands to fully wrap around the massive cock.

He tried to push Taylor off his face, as he began to fear for the Cow’s safety before he split her in two, but her strength seemed to outmatch his. In the middle of the struggle however the three were apparently so overtaken in lust they had failed to notice the light rumbling of someone approaching them. Someone _very large_ that surely should have been noticed.

”_TAYLORRRRRRRRR! BLUEBELLLLLLLLLLLL!” _ The Cow that approached the young lust ridden trio was enormous. The 10’ tall or so Cow that Chandler had once seen before. Taylor’s teat quickly left Chandler’s mouth and Bluebell’s bouncing stopped as she froze stiff as Chandler’s cock.

“Big Sis!?” both said simultaneously a heavy twang of fear in both their voices.

“I find out that you two snuck out into town _this late_ AND you’ve gone and fed till he can’t move no more. How long have you been force-feeding him?! He’s downright enormous!” at this point Big Sis had walked over and with one hand pulled Bluebell off of Chandler, and that was when he saw his endowment in all it’s now milk-induced glory. It was close to 40 inches long and nearly thrice as wide as it used to be!

“Iza!” Bluebell screeched in almost pleasure from having been suddenly removed from the massive rod she was riding. “He was already like… half that size before Taylor started feedin him! It wasn’t my idea it was hers I swear!”

“That’s not true ‘Bell! If I was the one riding you would’ve been the one feedin’ him, and you know it!” Taylor retorted.

Big Sis Iza was clearly not having any of the two bickering. She snatched up Taylor in the other arm and before the could continue to argue, stuff them face first in her massive haybale-sized Cow Udders. “I don’t care _whose_ idea it was, you two can’t go around at night and pickin’ up random guys like this and having them grow this big on the first date! But…” Iza peered at Chandler. “Is what they’re sayin’ true? Was you really half that size naturally?”

Chandler stuttered through his words having this Cow nearly twice his size with the same half lust, half hungry expression on his face. “Y-yea? Is that not normal, I thought I was just an average sized guy.”

Iza just chuckled as the muffled sounds of the two Younger Cows who had previously been domming him were quickly overpowered by her. “Oh dear, you’re like 4 times the average size of most Human Boys! I guess I do have to give my lil sisters credit; they’ve got that sixth sense for findin’ studs. But still!” Iza finally pulled the two girls away from her breasts and they took in a long breath of air, nearly suffocated against their big sister’s absurd rack. “You two are gonna have to take responsibility for your actions now. You aren’t leaving this spot until this fine young man’s growth finally goes away _and_ you’re going to be pleasing him the entire time. And just in case either of you decide to get cheeky, Big Sis Iza’s gonna stay right here and watch over you two so you don’t try anything funny.”

“WHAT!?” they both exclaimed in unison again. “You saw how ‘Bell was struggling. We ain’t gonna be able to properly fuck that monster with how big he is now!” Taylor struggled out.

“Well then maybe you should be more aware of how much you feed a stud before he gets too big for you two.” Iza dropped the two and made her way towards Chandler, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Sorry for having to involve you in this Hun, but I’ve gotta make sure these two learn that they’re flirting has to have consequences if they bite off more than they can chew. If you’re too tired after all’s said n’ done Big Sis’ll take ya down to the farm and make sure you get a big ol’ healthy meal in ya. No Milk of course, these two have already stuffed ya enough for the night”

The next several hours for Chandler were a blur of sex and cum. By now it was easily the middle of the night, and whatever sunlight there had been when the trio had first started their sexual escapades was far gone. With every cumshot his vision blurred just a little more and his cock continued to feel ever sorer as the two Cows struggled to ride the massive pillar of meat they had created. Iza insisted every cumshot be taken by their wombs and refused to let them pull of his cock until he has finished his titanic ejaculations. By the end of it both Taylor and Bluebell’s stomachs were absolutely stuffed to the brim and jutted out further than the absurd mounds of titflesh on their thin frames. The inside of Chandler’s mouth was dry and tacky, likely from the massive outtake of fluids he had given to his somewhat forced bedfellows. Finally, Chandler’s full package had shrunken down to its original 25 inches, and grapefruit-sized cumtanks. Iza seemed satisfied as well as she picked up her younger sisters who were too exhausted to move on their own after the hours of “pleasure” they had gone through.  
“Sorry about that again, Hun. Can you walk on your own?” Chandler slowly stood up, his pelvis was painfully sore, but otherwise he felt fine, so he silently nodded in response to Iza. “Good. Well I imagine you’re downright dehydrated and a lil famished after all the fuckin, so come along with Iza and we’ll get ya filled right up back at the Farm.”

Chandler didn’t see any point in arguing or denying her request, so he consented and followed Iza. By the time the four had reached the Farm, Taylor and Bells’ stomachs had deflated somewhat, probably due to the what must have been gallons of thick seed that had slowly poured out of their gaping pussies from the walk back. Chandler decided to take a follow Iza from a far distance to the side of her, so he didn’t accidentally step in any of his own cum. Though in some way he was oddly proud of the ridiculous amount of ejaculate he had managed to fill up the two cows with. Wait did he just think that. Maybe that was just some leftover effect of all the hormones in the Milk he had consumed that caused his growth. Yea it was probably that. Better to not think about it anymore.

He followed Iza further into the farm into what must have been her private Barnhouse. There wasn’t really any furniture but when you’re part Cow, he guessed that all the hay and bedding must be comfortable to them in some way. Off in the corner of the modestly sized Barn, he saw a surprising sight. A small boy, with doglike features it seemed, that was resting not on any hay or bedding but on his own ludicrously sized cock! The Dog-Boy was probably only 4’ tall at best, but his own cock was far beyond his own height. And his balls. Oh god his balls must have been twice or thrice the size that Chandler’s balls were at their biggest from Taylor’s feeding session. How could he move? _Could he even move?_

Chandler’s scattered thoughts were interrupted by Iza who had seemingly whipped up a quick plate of leftover meat and such. “Dig in, Hun. Oh, forgive my rudeness what’s your name? I never had the chance to ask, and did these two sluts ever even bother to ask?” She said, jostling the two exhausted girls awake.  
“Ch-chandler. And no. No, they didn’t.” he stammered out.

As soon as the twins awoke, they were stuffed right back into Iza’s mounds. “What have I told you two!? It’s rude not to learn people’s names before you fuck ‘em!” he could swear he heard a muffled “Sorry” from the two Cow girls before she dropped them to the ground and placed plates in front of them as well. Despite what should have been a painful 7/8-foot-high drop, the girls seemed unphased, and started to silently dig in. Though they did seem to be flashing lusty looks at Chandler, for the sake of his pelvis he decided to ignore them while he ate.

Finally, when his = plate was cleaned, he figured it was time to excuse himself and leave to find his way back home. Surprising to him though both Tay and Bluebell reach for his arms to stop him.

“H-hey. If you want, you can stay here. It‘s way too late for you to be walkin around and it gets a lil cold at the farm. W-would you mind.” Bluebell stuttered out in a timid manner that was even more shocking to Chandler after the very forward girls he had come to know. Bluebell’s face was nearly beet-red, and it was looked like she was so embarrassed she was almost ready to break out into tears. Chandler glanced toward Iza to see if she was going to stop them, but she merely let out a light sigh with a smile across her face and nodded at the boy.


End file.
